


take the photographs (and still frames in your mind)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: snapshots of ignored relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in fige months and i’m trying to snap myself out of it so i decided to write 6 drabbles (stories that are exactly one hundred words long) of batfam dynamics i haven’t seen explored as much as i’d like 
> 
> this hasnt been beta read

**i. dick & steph**

Dick sat on the counter in his apartment; Steph stood next to him, staring intently at the waffle maker. Her curls were piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she had changed into a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants she’d stolen from him. He was in his boxers and an undershirt.

Steph broke the silence to say, “I know you’re normally the one who says this, but I want you to know I’m here for you.”

Dick sent her a wan smile. “I know. Sorry I couldn’t always say the same.”

She shrugged. 

* * *

**ii. cass & jason**

Jason woke up to find his sister standing over him. He screamed.

Once his heart rate got under control, he snapped, “What the fuck, Cassie?”

Cass said, “You are hurt. Tim told me.”

Jason sneered and sat up, cursing his past self for falling asleep on the couch. “Tim should’ve kept his fucking mouth shut.”

“I was worried,” she said.

Jason’s lips screwed into a grimace. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

Cass shook her head. “I will anyways. Do you need help?”

“It’s just a hyperextended knee. I guess you can stay though, I hate watching movies alone.” 

* * *

**iii. babs & tim **

Tim walked into the clock tower and collapsed onto Barbara’s couch, face first. He mumbled into a cushion.

“Speak up, Tim, I don’t speak couch cushion,” Babs said, not looking up from her laptop.

Tim rolled over. “I said tonight sucked.”

“Tonight went fine. You brought the drug ring down and no one got hurt.”

“I fucked up like five times.”

“Who cares? Your mission was a success.”

“B gave me that look.”

Babs set her laptop down on the table and wheeled around so she could look Tim in the eyes. “B gives people that look for eating breakfast.” 

* * *

**iv. damian & duke**

“May I draw you?”

Duke looked up from his notebook; Damian stood before him, sketchbook in hand. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, may I draw you?” Damian asked again, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “Grayson said to ask before starting to draw people.”

Duke took a moment to think about it before shrugging. “Sure?” he said. “Why though?”

“I appreciate the style and the contrast of your suit. I believe it would be satisfying to draw.”

Duke nodded. “Okay. Go ahead, man. Have fun.”

Damian nodded before sitting down next to Duke and placing his sketchbook on his lap. 

* * *

**v. bruce & harper**

Harper was flopped on a couch in the Batcave, her legs hanging over its arm as she mindlessly scrolled through Twitter, when Bruce walked in.

“Harper,” he said, arching an eyebrow.

She glanced away from her phone to shoot him a quick, bright smile. “Hey B,” she said. “I’m waiting for Cass. She’s coming to dinner with me and Steph.”

Bruce nodded at her before going to sit in front of the computers and opening up a file. “Sounds good. So it’ll be just the boys with me on patrol tonight?”

“Yup. I think we’re gonna watch some movies too.” 

* * *

**vi. alfred & selina**

Selina was curled up in a rocking chair in Wayne Manor’s library with a book in her lap, not reading a word of it.

Alfred’s voice shook her out of her daze. “Are you well, Miss Kyle?”

Selina smiled as she looked up to see him entering into the library. “I’m fine, Alf. Just feeling a bit nostalgic, I guess.”

“Might I inquire as to what your nostalgia is for?” Alfred asked.

“What aren’t I feeling nostalgic for?” Selina asked, her lips twisted into a wry smile. “So much has changed since I met Bruce.”

“Yes, you most of all.”


	2. cass & jason rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to rewrite cass and jason's drabble because i did a bunch of reconsidering on what their relationship would be like (due to reading a bunch of meta on what their relationship is more likely to be like) but didn't want to get rid of what i'd already written so here's a rewrite!

Jason was crouched on a rooftop, his rifle trained on a drug dealer who was known to target elementary schools, when a figure came flying out of nowhere and kicked him in the head.

He was lucky enough to be wearing his helmet, but it still knocked him on his ass. He rolled over so he could see his assailant and found Cassandra standing over him, her fists pressed against her hips. “No killing!” she hissed.

Jason growled and jumped up. “Why are you even here?”

“I was on patrol, saw a gun, and had to stop you. No killing!”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me to write on [my tumblr](http://lichonmain.tumblr.com/) or [my comic book sideblog](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/).


End file.
